


Lovely Bully

by gbsbycb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbsbycb/pseuds/gbsbycb
Summary: Joshua lets out an exasperated sigh for the nth time since the class started when he feels the 20th crumpled paper being thrown at his back.Joshua is honestly wondering why the teacher haven't caught the bastard in his back yet."hey nerd can't you hear me? I said let me borrow your book. I left mine at home." Joshua can hear the smugness in his voice. He can also hear some of the snickers and giggles among the bastard's friends.Joshua not wanting to have more attention and annoyance for the day get his book and hand it to the bastard.The guy smiled at him. It is obviously fake."Thank you, Joshuji." The guy replied giving him a wink.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Joshua lets out an exasperated sigh for the nth time since the class started when he feels the 20th crumpled paper being thrown at his back. 

Joshua is honestly wondering why the teacher haven't caught the bastard in his back yet. 

"hey nerd can't you hear me? I said let me borrow your book. I left mine at home." Joshua can hear the smugness in his voice. He can also hear some of the snickers and giggles among the bastard's friends. 

Joshua not wanting to have more attention and annoyance for the day get his book and hand it to the bastard.

The guy smiled at him. It is obviously fake. 

"Thank you, Joshuji." The guy replied giving him a wink.

Joshua just nodded and looks back infront. He notice Minghao, his friend, looks at him worriedly and he just smiled at him. 

The bastard is named Yoon Jeonghan. And Joshua swears to himself he never did anything wrong with Yoon Jeonghan and he does not have any clue why the latter decided to make his everyday life harder for nearly all years of his life.

Jeonghan starts to make fun and bully him ever since they were kids. Jeonghan decided it would be fun to locked him into a dog house, thanked god the dogs are just puppies and not rabid dogs. Joshua thought it would be peaceful when they became high school students but Jeonghan thought it would be fun to spread around that Joshua have a crush on the famous girl in the school which was definitely not TRUE because Joshua swings the other way. Joshua was called out by the girl and rejected infront of all the students. Joshua swears if it is not for his family and friends he would have never continue attending school. 

And now, when Joshua definitely thought he would not meet Jeonghan in college since he choose the least famous university because he heard Jeonghan wanted to go in those famous universites. The guy just litterally enrolled in the same university and same course with Joshua. 

Joshua thought his life could not be more fucked up than this. 

Joshua got out of his thoughts when the bell starts to ring. He immediately run to Minghao not bothering to get his book back because Jeonghan will definitely would not return it or the guy is already planning to burn the poor thing just for fun. 

"Hyung you okay?" Minghao asks as they head out of the room. Wanting to be away with a certain group of devious people. 

"Yeah. Just surprised and definitely annoyed why Yoon Jeonghan is here in this campus and even in the same class with me?!" Joshua pinch his nose bridge because of stress. 

Minghao just patted his back and comforts him. 

The two meet up with their friends at the cafeteria. Soonyoung, Wonwoo and Seungkwan waiting for them. 

"What the hell are they doing in here?!" Seungkwan ask shock when the two told them about the earlier commotion. 

"I don't know. The only thing I'm sure at this moment is my life will definitely be fuck up." Joshua sips on his orange juice dejectedly. 

"What did you even do to him hyung? Did you just burned their house back then?" Hoshi asks as he chew the food given by Wonwoo. His boyfriend. 

"No, of course not. I did not even go near his house. We have'nt even talk with each other back when we're kids. I don't know why he's giving me this hell treament ever since he saw me." Joshua wanted to cry and end his life at this moment. He just wanted to graduate and land on a great job but life just decided to be a dick and brought Jeonghan in this new chapter of his life.

"The children of Satan are here." Minghao whispered and come the group of boys entering the cafeteria. 

Few giggles and whistles are heard. 

Joshua can't deny the fact that Jeonghan and his friends are goodlooking but that is the only nice thing with them. Their horns are covered by the angel's halo created by their looks. 

Joshua froze when he lock eyes with Jeonghan. He immediately avoids and face his sandwich. 

"Fck. He will definitely come here, right?" Joshua whispered to his friends. And his friends just nodded and now watching something on his back. 

He heard footsteps halting on his back. 

"Did you just get your lunch without me, Joshuji?" Jeonghan asks as he sits beside Joshua. His friends just standing around their table.

Minghao lets out an annoyed sigh as one of Jeonghan's friend named Jun leans and put his arm around his shoulders. 

"Get off or today will definitely be the last day you'll experience being a college student." Minghao glared at Jun and the other chinese student laughs and immediately removes his arm around him.

Seungkwan is just quietly seating in his place when he felt eyes on him and he saw one of Jeonghan's friend staring at him.

Seungkwan avoided his eyes when the guy smiled at him. 

He felt his cheeks burn. The guy is surely good looking.

Joshua ignores Jeonghan's words and just continue playing with his sandwich. Not sparing a glance at the guy seating beside him. 

He heard him chuckle then he grab his orange juice and drink it in one go. Joshua pouts. He have'nt even drink half of it. 

"Anyway bye. And thanks for this lunch."

Jeonghan also grab his sandwich and walk away with his friends. 

"Is it bad for me to wish someone to get hit by a truck. Because I truly hate their guts." Seungkwan grits his teeth in annoyance. 

Joshua sighed and shook his head. 

Later that day when he and Minghao is watching TV on their shared unit. Minghao suggested something he thought can help Joshua. 

"Shua hyung i think Jeonghan likes you." The guy suddenly speaks and Joshua almost fell out of the sofa. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Joshua fixes himself in the sofa. Minghao just laughing at his hyung. 

"No, I just thought Jeonghan is always doing things to you as if he's trying to get your attention." Minghao explained seriously while watching he telivision. 

Joshua just looks at him disapprovingly. 

"Do you think you would lock a person you like in a dog house? Jeonghan even gave me a yellow carnation and a black rose during the graduation months ago and it litterally means disdain and death. Tell me why someone like that likes me, Xu Minghao." Joshua shudders when the memory of Jeonghan giving him those flowers with the most evil smile he ever saw in his whole life.

"Well, that is just my opinion. Anyway I have an idea, hyung." Minghao looks at Joshua seriously and Joshua tried to focus even though it is already the best part of the movie playing at the moment. 

"What? Please it better be important or else.." Joshua threatens.

"Let's try whether my speculaton is true or not." 

Joshua rolled his eyes and is about to stand up when Minghao pulled him back to the sofa. 

"Hyung please. I also want you to meet this friend of mine. Please." Minghao use his puppy eyes and made cute faces for him. 

"So you only want me to meet your friend huh? You could have said so in the first place. You don't have to say all those gross things. It makes me shudder." Joshua fake vomits and Minghao laughs at his silly hyung. 

"Yes but it can also work. Maybe Jeonghan might get jealous." 

Joshua glared at him and stands up to return to his room.

"Goodnight Hao. Take a rest. The school is taking a really great toll on you. Your starting to get really crazy." 

Few days later, Joshua found himself sitting in a cafe infront of the campus with a handsome and tall stranger in one of his lunch break.

The guy is called Mingyu. He's cute and his attitude is far from his looks. Josha resembles him to a cute big fluffy puppy. 

He found himself hanging out with the guy after classes and weekends since the guy is also in the same campus. His friends also likes Mingyu and they sometimes hang out. 

Jeonghan still bothers him but it lessens since Joshua is always out the campus or cafeteria with Mingyu during breaks and vacants. 

Joshua ignores the pen poking his back. He texted Mingyu to meet him outside the building after this class.

"Yah! Stop texting or I'll tell Mr. Huang abou--" Jeonghan did not finish his words when the bell rings and Joshua immediately runs to Minghao to tell him he can't join them for lunch.

"Lunch out with Mingyu again?" Minghao asks. Joshua is about to answer but someone speaks behind him. 

"Lunch with who?" Joshua lets out a tiny yelp when Jeonghan suddenly grab his shoulders and made him face him.

"With no one. Excuse me but I have to go somewhere." Joshua removes Jeonghan's grip and runs for the door immediately ignoring the calls of his name. 

Joshua saw Mingyu excitedly waving at him like a puppy and Joshua smiled at him and also waves at him as he walk closer.

"Have you been wai---" Joshua got cut off when someone grabs his arm which is waving at Mingyu and pulls him away from him.

"Who are you?" Jeonghan ask as he glared at Mingyu. 

Mingyu looks at Joshua like a kid clueless of everything. 

Joshua is annoyed. What the fuck is Jeonghan doing. 

"I am Joshua's uhmm..fri---" Before Mingyu could finish. Joshua removes Jeonghan's grip harshly and moves beside Mingyu intertwining their hands. 

"I am his boyfriend, Jeonghan. Now please get him out of what we have. You can make fun of me but keep him out of this mess." Joshua tugs at Mingyu's hand asking for them to leave. 

But then Jeonghan grabs his other hand. 

"Wait...what? ...how? Shua..I.." 

Joshua was taken aback when he saw something in Jeonghan's eyes. 

Is it ...regret? Sadness?

He was about to remove his hands holding Mingyu's when Mingyu pulled him breaking Jeonghan's hold in him.

"Sorry but my boyfriend and I still have something to do. Bye." Mingyu pulled him and walks away from Jeonghan.

Joshua looks back and he's not sure if his eyes are just blurry but he definitely saw Jeonghan wipes something away from his face.

Mingyu notice Joshua being quiet the entire lunch. So he bought him ice cream on their way back to the campus.

"Are you okay?" He asks as they decided to take a seat at the vacant bench.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about earlier. Sorry for telling something like you are my boyfriend it just..I don't even know why I said those words." Joshua looks at the melting ice cream on his hand. 

Suddenly Joshua felt soft lips on his cheek. 

Joshua blushes red as he stares at him in shock. 

"What are you doing you kid?! I thought we talked about this before? I definitely told you that we are just frien---hmp" Mingyu places his ice cream in Joshua's mouth to stop him from rumbling. 

"Shh. I know. I know hyung. I'm just doing it because someone is watching." Mingyu getures for him to shut up. 

Joshua removes Mingyu's Ice cream in his mouth and decides to look around them and notice Jeonghan and his friends seating at the bench far from them but they definitely can see them. Jeonghan avoids his eyes after Joshua looks at them.

"What the hell are you saying, you dimwit?" Joshua push Mingyu's ice cream to his mouth back. Mingyu pouted. 

"Why are you treating me like this? I am supposed to be your boyfriend right?" Mingyu stomps his feet like a kid. Joshua chuckled at his antics. 

"I just said that out of whim. But you are just a younger brother to me. I can't help it if you like me because of my good looks." Joshua even winks at him.

Mingyu looks at him incredulously.

"I can't believe I like you, hyung. Thank god you rejected me or else I'll regret ever dating someone narcissistic as you." Mingyu fake gags and Joshua push him off the bench breaking out in loud laughters when Mingyu's ice cream fell on the ground and Mingyu rants like a kid. 

"YAH! That's mine. KIM MINGYU GIVE IT BACK!" Joshua tried to reach for his ice cream on Mingyu's hand who is now standing on his feet.

They did'nt notice the eyes that are watching them.

Some are entertained but someone is definitely not enjoying it. 

After that day, Joshua thought Jeonghan would stop bothering him. 

Well, it definitely backfires. It got worst.

Jeonghan even makes pranks on him now. 

The other day, Jeonghan tied his bag on his chair, resulting for him to miss his lunch with Mingyu. Jeonghan even hides his PE uniform during one of their class. And one time, Jeonghan actually locked him in the bathroom during PE, Joshua got sick for days due to cold. Joshua returned and Jeonghan decides it's good to make the class vote for Joshua as the Teacher's assistant. 

Joshua spent all his breaks as the Teacher's puppet not being able to meet Mingyu or his friends. On top of that, Jeonghan even play small pranks on him. 

Joshua also notices that some of the students also starts to make fun of him. It is subtle and unnoticeable but it starts to bother Joshua. He can take Jeonghan's pranks and evil doings but others is just too much for him.

It's the end of the class and as Teacher's assistant Joshua is the last one in class to clean the room, telling Minghao to go back home and rest since Joshua is also about to hang out with Mingyu at his place tonight for some movie time.

Joshua is quietly fixing his things and about to head back when he heard footsteps and he saw a group of guys and girls enter the room and lock the door.

"Hey, are'nt you Joshua Hong?" The other guy asks. The rest of them circling him like they are watching some prey. 

Joshua tightens his hold on his bag. 

"Yes. What can I do for you guys?" He definitely does not know them. 

He can feel his body shake from fear. 

"I heard Yoon Jeonghan and some of the students is having some fun here." The guy suddenly kick one of the desk and Joshua lets out a tiny yelp.

Joshua runs for the door but the other girl trips him and Joshua fell face flat on the floor.

Joshua grunted and is about to get up when someone kicks him on his stomach. 

Joshua curls into himself. 

"Who are you? What did I do to you guys?" Joshua grunts in pain and tried to cover himself with his bag. 

"Well, Yoon Jeonghan can't have all the fun to himself right?" The other girl said while smirking at him.

One of the guys pulls him up to stand on his feet. 

"Now,let's have fun with ourselves, Joshua-ssi?" Joshua felt a strong punch on his face after that. 

The last thing Joshua remembered is their laughters and he passed out due to pain and fatigue.

Joshua woke up when he heard shuffles and the sound of the door opening. 

"...help..please.." Joshua manages to let out above whisper. 

"Wait did you guys hear that?" Seokmin asks scared that it was some ghosts. 

Jeonghan and the others following him in entering the class. 

"Yeah. Then suddenly some bloody and lifeless body is calling out for you." Seungcheol laughs at his joke. Jeonghan snickering at DK's scared face. 

Seokmin ignores them and walk at the back of the classroom to his chair along with Vernon.

"I swear I hea---AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Seokmin lets out the loudest scream they've ever heard and hides behind vernon when he saw a bloody man lying beside his chair.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?" the two older guys asks. 

Vernon takes a good look at the man when he notice the familiar face.

"Oh god. Hyung. Oh my god. Is this Joshua? OH GOD IT IS JOSHUA! HYUNG CALL AN AMBULA--" 

At the mention of Joshua's name. Jeonghan runs into them and his eyes widens as he saw the man lying on the floor. Bruises and dried blood all over him.

He immediately takes the man on his arm and shakes him awake. His body is cold. 

"Call the teachers and some ambulance." Seungcheol orders the two.

"Shua.. shua...wake up. What happened? Who did this to you?..shua.." Jeonghan whispered to the guy in his arms. Trying to wake him up.

Seungcheol is just standing there not knowing what to do. 

Joshua manage to open his eyes and he saw Jeonghan.

"..Jeonghan..what..did I ever ..do to you?" Joshua manage to ask and tears starts falling from his eyes. 

Jeonghan was dumbfounded. He is confuse of what Joshua is saying. 

"Shua..I can't understand." Jeonghan asks. He tried to wipe Joshua's tears. 

"...I am tired, Jeonghan..this is too much..I took every pranks you did to me ever since were kids. ....Are'nt all of those enough?.... Is'nt this too much? If you have just stopped all of this they would not have done this to me. They would have not made fun of me. They..they..I..I would have been...fine. I am tired..i'm so tired of this, Yoon Jeonghan. Please. Just please stop bothering me anymore..I want you to stop... .."Joshua slowly closes his tearful eyes as he collapses one more time out of new found exhaustion. 

Jeonghan freezes in his position after realizing what Joshua told him. The teachers came and got Joshua away from his arms. The class was dismissed early. 

Jeonghan stares at nothing. He did not notice the tears falling from his face. 

Seungcheol is about to comfort his friend when Jeonghan screams and punch the wall.

Jeonghan broke down and cried to himself. 

"..I did that to him.." He cried and Seungcheol pats him in his shoulders. 

"No. Jeonghan. You of all people knew that you can never bring or even lay a finger on him. This is not your fault, Jeonghan-ah." 

But despite Seungcheol's words Jeonghan continued to blame himself for days especially when Joshua was confined in the hospital for weeks. 

Joshua's friends gave them deadly stares every time they saw him. Mingyu even tried to pick a fight with Jeonghan but thank god Minghao and the others prevented him. 

Not until one day, some group of students approach Jeonghan and his friends in the cafeteria. 

The girl suddenly sits beside Jeonghan wrapping her hands on his arm. 

"Are'nt you bored, Jeonghannie?" The girl asks.

"Get off while I'm asking nicely. I don't even know you." Jeonghan removes his arm away from the girl. The girl pouted and just decided to stay seated beside him. Her group of friends glaring at Jeonghan.

"You are just definitely out of it because your toy is out and in the hospital. We should have take it easier on him so he can still atten----kajsjsjd" The girl did not finish his sentence when Jeonghan grabs her in her collar. Her friends about to come to him when he glared at them and they immediately back off. If looks could kill, they'll probably be 6ft below the ground now. 

"DID YOU GUYS DO THAT TO JOSHUA?!" Jeonghan asks. His voice starts to get loud. Anger in each of his words. 

Some of the students also starts to get worried. 

"Jeonghan, relax. Let's leave this matter to the teachers." Seungcheol tried to calm him and Jeonghan seems to relax a little. 

He throws the girl on the floor. And grab the tray off foods in their table and throw it at the group of friends harshly. 

"Don't you ever try to lay your hands on Joshua again or I'll make your life a living hell." Jeonghan seethed with anger and left the cafeteria with his friends. 

The next day the group of friends got expelled out of the university. And a few days after that, Joshua returned. 

Joshua notice that someone is seating in Jeonghan's seat and notice that the latter is already sitting at the back along with his friends. 

Joshua remembers the words he told Jeonghan before and he honestly..regrets it. 

He's wrong for blaming what happened to Jeonghan. The latter definitely did not do anything to harm him physically and he is not connected with those guys who beat him up.

Minghao and his friends also became more protective over him. Mingyu is also there for him every now and then. 

Few weeks past and Jeonghan is still not talking more like not doing anything with Joshua. And it might be weird but Joshua starts to find it annoying not having Jeonghan to annoy him. 

So when the teacher told them to find a partner for a project, Joshua got all his courage to go and walk up to Jeonghan ignoring Minghao's voice. 

"Hey. Come and be my partner." Joshua asks and Jeonghan widens his eyes when he saw Joshua standing infront of him.

"I...I ..I'm already partnered with Seungcheol. Sorry." Jeonghan stuttered and grab his friend. 

Seungcheol shakes his head and removes Jeonghan's grip. 

"No. I am not. You can take him. I am partnering up with Jihooniee my loves. Bye." Seungcheol stands up from his seat and run to sit beside his crush Jihoon. 

Joshua takes the seat beside Jeonghan and starts to listen to the teacher's instruction. Trying to avoid Jeonghan's stares and the awkward silence. 

When the teacher ask them to start discussing among themselves. Joshua regrets what he did due to the awkwardness. 

Joshua starts to suggest some things and Jeonghan is surprisingly cooperating and planning with him. 

The class finishes and Joshua walks up to Jeonghan. 

"So.. Let's meet up this saturday at the cafe infront of the school?" Joshua asks. Swinging his bag in his shoulder.

Jeonghan seems flustered. His cheeks a tinged of red. 

"Y-yeah. Okay." He replied and immediately runs out of the classroom.

"Sorry. It's his first time being ask out on a date." Seungcheol jokes and Joshua turns into a tomato.

"It's not a date. It's for the project." Joshua defended.

"Okay. But it will definitely go into tha---" Jeonghan pulled Seungcheol away from him before he can even say more things. 

"Sorry. Bye" Jeonghan bid his farewell and drag his friends away from him. 

Joshua received a scolding from his friends for what he did but he just ignored them. His mind is just full of the blushing image of Jeonghan earlier.

'Cute.'

Saturday came and Joshua decided to come earlier than the agreed time but Jeonghan still beats him to it. He saw the guy seating at one of the seats with his bagpack on his side and laptop on the table. 

Joshua thought he is definitely handsome. 

"Hey." Joshua called out and Jeonghan looks up from his laptop and immediately greets him back. 

"Oh. You're here." His cheeks flushing that cute shade of pink again. 

Joshua smiled at the cute sight. 

"Are you cold?" Joshua asks. Jeonghan seems flustered with that and avoids his gaze from Joshua. 

"Yeah. I am okay." He cleard his throat and looks at Joshua once again when the latter is seated in front of him.

"Do you want to eat or drink something?" Jeonghan asks. 

"Yeah. I am about to order. Do you wan--" Joshua is about to stand up when Jeonghan stop him and push him to his seat. 

"I'll do it. What do you want to eat?" He asks. 

"Okay? Uhmm. I'll take blueberry muffin and orange juice." Joshua smiled and Jeonghan just nodded and made his way to the counter. 

Few minutes passed and Jeonghan came back with their orders. Jeonghan have his strawberry shortcake and strawberry milkshake.

"You really fancy strawberries, huh? That's cute o----" Joshua covered his mouth when he realize what he's saying. 

Jeonghan grins and nodded at him.

"Yeah. I like it. It's sweet and reminds me of someone." Jeonghan stares at him. Joshua cleared his throat and avoids his gaze. 

"So let's start?" Joshua changes the topic and Jeonghan just chuckled.

They spent the rest of the day doing the project and Jeonghan manage to make fun and joke with Joshua. Joshua suprisingly found it funny. 

Jeonghan volunteered to send him back home and despite Joshua's declines Jeonghan manage to walk him home. 

When Joshua ia about to enter their unit. Jeonghan grab his wrist and face him. 

"Joshua. I wanted to apologize. Not just of what happened recently but for all the things I've ever done to you. I realized how much stupid I am of a person and how I ruined almost half of your life. I am very trully sorry. I understand if you won't ever forgive me but I just want you to know that I regret every little thing I di----" Jeonghan was taken aback when Joshua press his finger on his lips.

"Shhh. Apology accepted." Joshua smiles at him. His eyes forming into crescents and Jeonghan feels his heart racing. 

"..w.what?" Jeonghan stammers. 

"It's okay, Jeonghan. I would also like to apologize for what I told you that day. I am sorry for blaming you for what happened. And actually..I miss it." Joshua blushes as he mumbled the last words. 

Jeonghan grinned at his last words. 

"What do you mean by that?" He asks his smile getting wider. Joshua avoids his eyes. 

"I said I miss it. Your pranks. Your stupidity and every annoying thing you did to me. And it's really weird for me to think of that but..I guess I got used to it...so I want you to continue doing that because it is okay with me..just ...just don't overdo it...anyway I'll go no--" Joshua is about to close the door when Jeonghan suddenly pulled him to an embrace. 

"I-..I.. li..ik-- I'll definitely go now." Jeonghan is about to say something but then he saw Minghao behind Joshua so he immediately let go of Joshua and bid him goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

"SHUA! WAIT! I HAVE SOMETHING TO---ahckk" 

Joshua laughs out loud as he runs away from Jeonghan who is trying to escape from the group of girls grabbing on him. 

"Waah. Jeonghan really makes me tired." Joshua calms himself first before reaching for Seungkwan's drink not even bothering to ask the owner.

"What did he do now?" Minghao ask nonchalantly without even sparing him a glance. 

"Well. I just took my revenge on him. He made me clean the gym all by myself last time so I place love letters to every lockers and name it to him. Now he is being swamped by all of his potential lovers." Joshua laughs as he saw Jeonghan walking to his direction looking like he just got raped by chimpanzees. 

The group can't help but laugh at his appearance. 

Jeonghan just glared at him like a child and bump softly into his shoulders before heading to his friends' table which is just beside theirs.

He heard the faint 'i'll get back on you' but he ignores it and proceed on eating his lunch. 

"Oh! Mingyu is coming here. MINGYU!" Seungkwan called out. 

Mingyu made a bee line and sits beside Joshua. 

Jeonghan watches silently as Mingyu pester Joshua into making him feed the taller of the two. 

"They really look good with each other huh?" Seungcheol smirks when he saw Jeonghan grits his teeth and chew his food angrily. 

Seokmin and Seungcheol shared a look and decided to push the teasing further. 

"Yeah. Mingyu really takes good care of Shua hyung. Last time, I saw Mingyu and Joshua going home and Mingyu was the one holding Joshua's bag. If that ain't the sweetest, huh?" Seokmin even bump his shoulders with Jeonghan who glared and push him away from him.

"Can you both be quiet and be like Vernon and Jun here who are just peacefully eating and not being annoying assholes like you two." Jeonghan says annoyed by how his friends find the situation funny. 

The two keep on teasing Jeonghan when suddenly Junhui says something that really triggers Jeonghan.

"Joshua is actually seeing someone." The guy says nonchalantly sipping on his juice afterwards. 

"HE WHAT?!" Jeonghan hollers standing up from his seat. 

Seokmin and Seungcheol pulled him down to sit. 

And they all move closer to Jun to gather more information. Joshua and other students look at them suspiciously 

"Who, when, where did you got this information huh?" Seokmin ask. Jeonghan acting like he doesn't care but actually listens to the conversation.

"From Minghao, duh. I am literally by his side 24/7 I basically knew everything about their group." Jun rolls his eyes and Seokmin glared at him.

"He's literally killing you just by his eyes everytime he sees you so your info is invalid Jun. Okay. False alarm. Back to business." Seungcheol and Seokmin went back to their seats. 

Jun smirks at them. 

"Then don't believe me. Joshua have a date after class with this guy named Jaehyun and I heard he is about to ask hi----AKWKSJEJE" Jun almost choke in his dessert when Jeonghan literally jumps into his seat. 

"WHERE? AND WHAT IS THE EXACT TIME?" Jeonghan looks like he is about to kill someone just to get what he wanted. 

Junhui answers him. When Jeonghan dismisses himself to get to class. The group went to Joshua's table and talks about their plan. 

"You better make this work, Shua. Jeonghan is dumb but he's a food friend of mine." Joshua laughs at Seungcheol.

"Yeah. Ofcourse. He should be glad I am still doing this after all the sufferings I got from that jerk." 

"If Jeonghan hyung could only muster up and confess to you. Literally everyone thought you guys are dating." Seokmin rolled his eyes and push Jun's arm on his shoulders. 

"I know Jeonghan hyung is oblivious. But I never knew he was this dumb." Everyone laughs at Seokmin. 

"Joshua literally made a whole song for his birthday and he what? He told Joshua he have the voice of a cockroach. I wanted to kick Jeonghan hyung on his face that day. Thank God it was his birthday." They laugh at Seungkwan's annoyed face as they recall Jeonghan's birthday last year. 

Joshua shakes his head at the memory. He almost drown Jeonghan on the pool that day. But then the latter gave him the tightest hug he ever received after everyone left the party. And the shy smile and blush on the latter's cheeks as he thanked him for the song was more than enough to forget the cockroach thing. 

Obviously their friends doesn't have any clue about that. 

Later that night, Joshua and the others are hiding behind the bushes at the park watching Jeonghan also trying to hide behind one of the trees at the park. Waiting for Joshua and the Jaehyun that is supposed to meet up at the certain park. 

They almost laugh when Jeonghan finally takes a seat on one of the benches because he can't stand for a minute longer after standing for not even a half hour long. 

"Jeonghan hyung is really unbelievable." Vernon laughs. 

Suddenly, Jun received a text from Jeonghan asking more like threatening him that if Joshua will not come within 10 minutes Jeonghan will burn Jun's hotdog griller.

Joshua finally decides to walk towards Jeonghan before a hotdog griller can even be sacrifice. 

Jeonghan is quietly sitting on the bench and cursing his friends for actually pushing him to spy on Joshua's date tonight. It's not entirely their fault because Jeonghan came on his own accord even without the push of his friends. 

Suddenly someone takes the seat beside him. Jeonghan did not bother to look at the person because he is not on the mood and the possibility that Joshua might have been enjoying the time of his life with another man in another place not at this noisy public park is not sitting well with him.

"You okay?" 

Jeonghan snaps his head so fast to look at the person sitting beside him when he heard the familiar voice. 

"Joshua?!" Jeonghan freaks out. Joshua almost laugh at him.

"The one and only." Joshua snickered. 

Jeonghan stood up and look around them. 

"You came alone? Where is that Jaegyu? Jihyun? Jae whatever! Aren't you supposed to be on a date right now?" Jeonghan rumbles not even thinking on what he is saying. 

Joshua smirks at him. 

"I am. At this moment." Joshua smiles teasingly. 

Jeonghan swears his heart swelled at that sweet smile of his but he is having none of that at this moment. 

"Oh yeah? You think you can fool me? Where is your date?" Jeonghan asks for the second time. 

Joshua chuckles at Jeonghan's cuteness. 

"There standing right infront of me." Joshua pointed at where Jeonghan is standing. 

Jeonghan blushes once he realizes what Joshua is saying.

"You can't fool me. Your date probably ditched you. Deserved." Jeonghan sticks his tounge out at him and Joshua laughs at how stupid Jeonghan is. 

"What? Why are you laughing?" Jeonghan asks annoyed at Joshua.

"I can't believe I fell for someone as dumb as you." Joshua says. And Jeonghan fumes. 

"You think I'm dumb? Well listen he---" Before Jeonghan can even finish his word Joshua leans and kiss him to shut him up. 

Jeonghan can't believe what is happening. 

"I just confessed to you and the only thing you understand is that you're dumb. You are really unbelievable, Hannie." Joshua smiles sweetly at him.

"Y-you..w..why..what?" Jeonghan can't even think of words at that moment. 

"I realized you can never muster up enough courage to confess to me and it's really annoying to watch others asking you out so I took the matters in my hands because you are too busy making plans to make my everyday life miserable, Yoon Jeonghan." Joshua cutely rolls his eyes at him. 

Jeonghan smiles cheekily at Joshua. 

"Glad you did. Because I don't really have any plans to confess first." Jeonghan snickers and Joshua elbowed his side.

"Ouch! I was just kidding, Shua. I was literally about to confess to you. Infact I would have ruin your supposed to be date tonight. I can't have you flirting with other man." Joshua lets out a tiny yelp when Jeonghan wraps his arms tightly around him. 

"Glad you thought of it. And also it was fun watching you all anxious and stuff earlier. I bet they are having watching us right now so stop being clingy." Joshua tried to push Jeonghan off of him but he latter did not break his hold and just rest his head on Joshua's shoulders. 

"I don't care about them. They can laugh at me all they want atleast now I have you." Jeonghan smiles to himself and dive into Joshua's neck. 

He wanted to do this to Joshua for like forever.

Joshua chuckled and let him be.

He saw the others finally walking out of their hiding spot and is now walking towards them. 

When he suddenly heard Jeonghan's tiny whisper. 

"I love you, Shuji." 

And Joshua's heart never failed to beat crazily in his chest.

Despite the pranks and teasing he got from the latter. Joshua saw the sincerity and love in the latter's actions everytime the latter will actually help or checks out on him after playing pranks on Joshua. Or how the latter will stay behind after classes to help Joshua in cleaning the classroom. Or how Jeonghan never actually got annoyed at Joshua even when he played the worst pranks on him. Or how the latter looks at his eyes full of love and adoration with a hint of mischievousness. 

"I love you too, jerk."


End file.
